


The End

by SilverTonguedWriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2014, 2014!Castiel, 2014!Dean, Camp Chitaqua, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverTonguedWriter/pseuds/SilverTonguedWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was getting dark at Camp Chitaqua and it was almost curfew. Castiel decided to cancel his yoga session and visit Dean.<br/> Castiel didn’t see Dean as often as he used to and he wished it was different, but he tried to understand why Dean wanted his space. He knocked on the door and waited for Dean to answer.<br/>“I just needed to see you.”<br/>“Look, we talked about this…”<br/>“Dean, I-I can’t live like this! You haven’t touched me since Sam said yes to Lucifer.”</p>
<p> Castiel's POV when Dean visits 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End

 It was getting dark at Camp Chitaqua and it was almost curfew. Castiel decided to cancel his yoga session and visit Dean.

 Castiel didn’t see Dean as often as he used to and he wished it was different, but he tried to understand why Dean wanted his space.

 He knocked on the door and waited for Dean to answer.

“Who the hell is out after cur-” Dean stopped when he saw Castiel. “What do you need?”

“May I come in?”

“Sure,” Dean opened the door wider for Cas to enter. “Sit,” Dean motioned to the chair across the room and sat on his bed. Castiel wanted desperately to sit next to Dean, but knew that it wasn’t wise. “What’s this about?”

“I just needed to see you.” Castiel looked at his dirty boots instead of at Dean.

“Look, we talked about this…”

“Dean, I-I can’t live like this! You haven’t touched me since Sam said yes to Lucifer.” Castiel struggled to keep from letting tears fall down his face.

“I’ve been messed up since then. You know that.” Dean tried to reason.

“It’s been five years! You haven’t even called me Cas since then. Do you have any idea how much it hurts to be constantly rejected by the person who you love, who you gave up everything for? And I mean _everything_!” Castiel didn’t hold back the tears. He couldn’t anymore.

“Just give me a few days to get myself together-”

“Was five years not enough?” Castiel barked, hot tears rushing down his cheeks. He took a breath to calm himself. “Fine, two days.” Castiel walked out and slammed the door behind him.

…

 When Castiel got back to his cabin, he pulled the anti-depressants out of the medicine cabinet and took a few too many. He was soon feeling calm enough to go to sleep.

…

 Castiel woke up around noon when one of the girls from the orgy group came in.

“Hello, Castiel.” She smiled, sitting Indian style on the carpet. “Rough night?”

“You’ve got no idea…” Castiel stood up and went to find a clean shirt and some pills. He settled for a light blue shirt that buttoned up halfway and swallowed some pills. They seemed to calm his frayed nerves, if only a little.

“The other girls will be here soon.” She stated in a calm, kind manner.

“Lovely.”

…

“So, in this way. We're each a fragment of total perception—just, uh, one compartment in that dragonfly eye of group mind. Now, the key to this total, shared perception—it's, um, it's surprisingly physical.” Castiel was explaining something when he looked up and saw Dean. “Oh. Excuse me, ladies. I think I need to confer with our fearless leader for a minute. Why not go get washed up for the orgy?” The girls stood up and walked out. “You’re all so beautiful.” Castiel added before standing and stretching.

“What are you, a hippie?” Dean frowned.

“I thought you got over trying to label me.” Castiel replied.

“Cas, we gotta talk.” Dean looked anxious. Castiel smiled at the nickname and took it as a good sing before he realized something.

“Whoa… Strange.”

“What?”

“You… are not you. Not now you, anyway.” Castiel sighed.

“No! Yeah. Yes, exactly.” Dean smiled. Castiel missed that smile.

“What year are you from?”

“2009.” Castiel felt his already shattered heart crack a little more. To this Dean, they were probably still together.

“Who did this to you? Is it Zachariah?”

“Yes.”

“Interesting.”

“Oh, yeah, it’s friggin’ fascinating. Now. Why don’t you strap on your angels wings and fly me back to my page on the calendar?” Castiel couldn’t help but laugh.

“I wish I could just, uh, strap on my wings, but I'm sorry, no dice.”

“What, are you stoned?”

“Uh, generally, yeah.”

“What happened to you?” Dean looked worried.

“Life.”

“Cas, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s not your fault… Well, actually, it kind of is.”

 “What? How? What did I do?” Dean searched Castiel’s face for some kind of answer.

“Something happened. You were never the same and you pushed me away.”

“When was it?”

“2009.”

“But we just got together. I-I would never. Cas, I-”

“Dean, people change. They get hurt and they can’t cope.”

“I was gonna tell you I love you soon.” Castiel’s heart skipped a beat at the words.

“You obviously never got the chance to…”

“Then hear me now.” Dean grabbed Cas’s face in a tender way. “Cas, I love you.” It felt so good to hear that.

 Dean kissed Castiel. It was passionate and when Dean pulled away, it left Castiel aching for more. Cas kissed back and this time it was hot and needy.

 Castiel suddenly remembered what he was doing and stopped.

“Dean, stop. As glad as I am to hear you say that, this isn’t right. I’m not the Castiel you know.”

“You’re right... I’m sorry.”

…

“Let me see those.” Dean said after Castiel swallowed a few pills.

“You want some?” Castiel didn’t look from the road as he handed the bottle to Dean.

“Amphetamines?” Dean asked.

“It's the perfect antidote to that absinthe.” Castiel replied.

“Mmm. Don't get me wrong, Cas. I, uh. I'm happy that the stick is out of your ass, but—what's going on—w-with the drugs and the orgies and the love-guru crap?” Castiel laughed at Dean’s words. “What’s so funny?”

“Dean, I’m not an angel anymore.”

“What?”

“Yeah, I went mortal.”

“What do you mean? How?” Dean looked very confused.

“I think it had something to do with the other angels leaving. But when they bailed, my mojo just kind of— psshhew!—drained away. And now, you know, I'm practically human. I mean, Dean, I'm all but useless. Last year, broke my foot, laid up for two months.” Castiel replied.

“Wow.” Was all Dean could say.

“Yeah.”

“So, you’re human… Well, welcome to the club.” Dean tried to smile.

“Thanks. Except I used to belong to a much better club. And now I'm powerless. I'm hapless, I'm hopeless. I mean, why the hell not bury myself in women and decadence, right? It's the end, baby. That's what decadence is for. Why not bang a few gongs before the lights go out? But then that's, that's just how I roll.” Castiel smiled.

“You know he loves you, right?” Dean suddenly asked.

“You told me yourself.”

“No, I mean, I can see it in the way he looks at you. I could see how jealous he got when you volunteered to drive me.”

“That’s a nice thought, but-”

“But nothing. He loves you. He’s just too afraid to admit it.”

…

“Oh, well, if it isn’t the ghost of Christmas screw you.” Dean barked at Zachariah.

“Enough. Dean, enough. You saw it, right? You saw what happens. You're the only person who can prove the devil wrong. Just say yes.”

“How do I know that this whole thing isn't one of your tricks? Huh? Some angel hocus-pocus?

“The time for tricks is over. Give yourself to Michael. Say yes and we can strike. Before Lucifer gets to Sam. Before billions die.”

“Nah.” Dean replied.

“'Nah'? You telling me you haven't learned your lesson?” Zachariah was starting to get angry.

“Oh, I've learned a lesson, all right. Just not the one you wanted to teach.”

“Well, I'll just have to teach it again! Because I got you now, boy, and I'm never letting you-” Before Dean knew what was happening; he was standing on the side of some road, looking at Castiel.

“That’s pretty nice timing, Cas.” Dean let out a sigh of relief.

“We had an appointment.” Castiel smiled.

 Dean placed his hand on Cas’s shoulder.

“Don’t ever change… And Cas,”

“Yes, Dean?”

“I love you.” Castiel’s eyes widened.

“I love you too, Dean.” Cas gave a wide, sparkling smile and kissed Dean. 


End file.
